


In Rudybago's Quarters

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Rudybago has plans for McCoy to experience something of a traditional Christmas.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	In Rudybago's Quarters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fictionwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/gifts).



Rudybago considered his quarters. McCoy had just messaged to say he had succeeded in arranging some leave and would be joining him for the next couple of days, and that he would be arriving on the next transport. All of which was excellent news, and something both of them had been looking forward to. But Rudybago had expected he’d have a little more notice to enable him to put his plan into action.

He knew that many of the Enterprise crew were having a break to allow them to celebrate various winter festivities and he’d wanted to give McCoy a chance to enjoy something similar to what he’d have had had he been at home. He’d therefore decided to decorate his quarters and had been researching what would be appropriate.

He hadn’t finished his research, nor had he been able to source all that he felt he would need, so he’d just have to make do with what came to tentacle. 

At least he’d been able to find a tree, which four tentacles rapidly put up. Four more were engaged in unravelling the lights, whilst the remainder constructed ornaments out of pieces of foil and card which he’d been collecting in a box. He remembered reading that untangling the lights and then working out which bulb had broken was a long-held tradition, but he rapidly decided that this was an overrated pastime, so used all his tentacles to quickly establish which bulb was dodgy and replace it.

Satisfied with the tree, Rudybago turned next to the rest of the decorations. He had plenty of strips to make paper chains, so he started making them with some of his tentacles, while the rest of them busily fashioned various star shapes and hung them from the ceiling. 

He was about to start hanging the paper chains when there was a knock on the door and a voice called out, “Dr McCoy’s here. I brought him straight to your quarters, Commander.”

“Open door!” Rudybago called. “Thank you, Bradbrghurgh. Come in Doctor.”

McCoy entered Rudybago’s quarters and looked around. “This is wonderful,” he said. He laughed. “The chains fallen down already though?”

“I haven’t had time to hang them up. But now you are here, you can help me. After which they will not fall down!”

“You do realise that’s part of the tradition, to have the decorations fall down at inappropriate moments.”

“I really do not want the decorations falling down at any of our inappropriate moments,” Rudybago said firmly.

“You may have a point,” McCoy grinned. “How long until we can have an inappropriate moment?”

“Help me to hang the chains and then my tentacles are all yours!”

McCoy picked up the pile of chains. “Right. Where do we start?”


End file.
